<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy and Dances by soulevans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577084">Jealousy and Dances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulevans/pseuds/soulevans'>soulevans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, M/M, slight jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulevans/pseuds/soulevans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ging and Kite are dragged out on a clubbing night as Gon decided it would be a good idea for them to escape the stress from their daily lives. But Ging didn’t expect for his husband to dance with a creepy clown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy and Dances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://lyovan.tumblr.com/post/178886038422/your-side-profile<br/>Ging and Kite’s outfits are based on this amazing art piece! Okay but anyways hi I’m back with a little something! And I let my little monkey brain go wild! I don’t know if it’s good but yolo! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!! Leave comments and kudos if you’d like! I love replying to comments and interacting with you guys!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out like any ordinary Friday night, just sitting by the tv as his husband sat next to him his attention being occupied by the book that rested on his lap his head rested on Ging’s shoulder. A lazy hand then going to thumb through his hair as Ging has his arm around the taller male’s shoulders and his free hand scrolling through the choices of movies he could watch. They hadn’t planned to do anything too crazy for the night but when they heard the door unlocking and stumbles they looked up as they had been curious only to see Gon entering with the white headed male he had been friends with for many years only to have started to date him, they were dressed nicely as Gon ran over to them a sparkle in his eyes as Ging allowed his attention to go back to the tv lazily, Kite gave him a narrowed eyed stare as he inserted his bookmark into the page he would read as soon as their son left to do his own thing again,</p><p>“Hey kiddo, what do you need?”</p><p>The white haired male stood up from the couch stretching lazily as Ging paid no mind to their conversation, if he wasn’t in trouble or didn’t concern him he felt he had no need to insert himself,</p><p>“Well Killua and I are headed to a new club that just opened and we were wondering if you guys wanted to join! Listen before you-“</p><p>Kite’s jaw dropped slightly as he looked at Ging before rolling his eyes seeing that his husband was paying no attention, </p><p>“Well. We’d love to! Just let us get dressed.”</p><p>“Really?! Okay! Well we’ll wait in the car dad! Don’t take too long you know how Killua can get! Plus Kurapika and Leorio are already waiting for us!” </p><p>Gon clapped his hands together excitedly before Killua punched him lightly on the shoulder muttering his embarrassing and stupid he was dragging him to the car. Kite saw the duo laughing softly to himself as he poked his husband on the couch,</p><p>“Okay grumpypants. Let’s go get dressed.”</p><p>Before Ging could even reply or protest Kite was already dragging him to their room. Once in Kite searched through their walk in closet pulling drawers out to find suitable clothes for them to wear. Thinking to himself he’d have to definitely do something with his hair but he knew how much Ging enjoyed it down so he’d just probably put some hair pins in it. Grabbing the clothes he’d picked out for himself and Ging he walked back into the room seeing a pouting Ging,</p><p>“Why do we have to go? We could just stay home and be alone.”</p><p>“Because our son invited us and we will not be rude. Come on get dressed before I leave you here all alone and grumpy.”</p><p>A smile pulled on Kite’s lips as he went to get dressed inside the closet, pulling off his sweatpants and long sleeved shirt he got into the baby blue turtle neck and long pants as they adorned his body perfectly, pulling on a jacket on top of it he searched for his shoes grabbing socks as he slipped them on. Ging walked in to grab his shoes as he stared at Kite, jaw open at how his husband looked. Closing his mouth he walked past him to grab his shoes and socks that Kite had picked out for him given Ging would stay in his pajamas all day if he could. When they both were almost done Kite heard his phone ringing as he told Ging to pick it up for him as he was adding the finishing touches. Ging grumbled as he went to the phone and picked it up,</p><p>“Hello? Oh yeah we’re almost done. Yeah, yeah we’ll be out soon.”</p><p>Hanging up the phone Ging went over to the closet grabbing his cologne as he put on a small amount knowing how sensitive Kite’s nose was. Once the two were finished they headed out to the car making sure they had their keys. Once double checked they walked out locking the door and heading to the waiting car. Getting inside they saw Gon’s cheerful smile as he told them to buckle in treating them like if they were kids. Ging tsked to himself as Kute buckled himself in then going on his phone as Gon pulled out of the driveway. The drive was mostly silent except when Gon was talking to Killua. Kite mostly stayed silent on his phone as Ging stared out the window as he hadn’t exactly wanted to tag along. </p><p>And here’s where they found themselves. Inside of a club as they had made their way over to the area that Kurapika had told them they’d be waiting at. Spotting the  blonde boy Gon led them to the table as music blared into the space. Lights flashing as people could be seen dancing and drinking or laughing at tables. Once at the table they all sat down as Leorio smiled at all of them and welcomed them warmly as he had his arm wrapped around the blonde man. Kurapika was smiling as he tried to speak over the music,</p><p>“So you guys wanna dance??”</p><p> Gon nodded as he took out Killua to dance to whatever song was blaring on the speakers, Leorio dragging Kurapika even as he had been the one to suggest it but as Kite looked at Ging he saw him shake his head no. Kite frowned at him before sighing and walked off, if he didn’t want to dance he could grab them drinks, right? Well one fast trip to the bar had turned into Kite stumbling into a familiar face as he instantly narrowed his eyes at male who sat at the bar, his golden eyes now focused on the lean man,</p><p>“My, my~ if it isn’t a surprise to see you here~.”</p><p>“Hisoka.”</p><p>Kite clenched his jaw at the mans name rolling off his tongue, this man right here had practically terrorized his child and Kite didn’t like him one bit at all. </p><p>“Awh.  Are you okay Kite? You seem so tense! I know what would help! A drink!” </p><p>The man smirked at him as Kite declined the stupid drink. What was he up too? Lucky for Gon Hisoka probably didn’t know he was here. He’d keep it that way. Before Hisoka could reply to him with a witty reply he shut his mouth quickly when he saw Illumi approaching the bar side table as he looked at Kite with a blank expression. Sitting next to hisoka he whispered something into his ear so only he could hear him. </p><p>“Oh~ my sweet Lulu! We can wait just a bit. Can’t we~? I haven’t seen my dear pal here in so long so I would like to catch up!”</p><p>Smirking at the dark haired male Hisoka pulled him on his lap placing a gentle kiss to his hands while keeping eye contact with the now uncomfortable Kite. The raven haired man didn’t protest just rolling his eyes. Part of Illumi wanted to kill Hisoka at the moment but the affection had managed to calm him down slightly as he nodded indicating he was okay with it,</p><p>“Alright Lulu lemme introduce you~. This is Kite. Husband of Ging and dear father of my Gon~.” </p><p>The words rolled off of Hisoka’s tongue so naturally as he barely managed to hear a scoff and saw as the white headed man was already leaving, setting Illumi down he went after the man. He found it incredibly rude to leave in mid conversation. Reaching for his hand he pulled him close as he smirked at him, Kite protesting as he tried to get away. He most definitely didn’t want to be seen by this creep. But it was to no avail as he was being dragged away to the dance floor, the music deafening now as Kite felt uncomfortable by all the people around him. His eyes scanning the area as he found a pair of amber eyes glaring at him, oh that can’t be good he thought to himself as he saw the amber eyes look away. He had been caught staring. His blood almost went cold when he felt his body being pressed even more closer to the clowns body. His eyes darting to look at Hisoka,</p><p>“What do you-“</p><p>He didn’t finish his sentence as he was being moved to the beat along with Hisoka, his body betraying him as it danced with Hisoka’s muscular yet lean body, his arms wrapping around his neck, wait no. This was wrong. It was even more wrong as Hisoka ground against his body, Kite could feel everything as his cheeks burned. Oh god someone help him. The proximity was definitely not helping at all. Kite tried to get away as he kept his gaze away from Hisoka at all costs. </p><p>“My, my~. I didn’t know I was so terrible looking you couldn’t even look at me~. You can’t deny I can move~. Plus it’s just a dance. Nothing harmful~. Just let loose dear.~”</p><p>His voice was smooth and dangerous and Kite tried yet again to get away but the people got even closer as more people filed to the dance floor. Jeez he would’ve figured some would’ve left to get drinks but he was wrong. Where the others when he needed them?  His blue eyes looked around once again as he looked for Gon or anyone, come on. But it wasn’t long before he was being pulled away from the creepy man. Next to him stood Ging as he looked at Hisoka with a bored expression, </p><p>“Alright Hisoka. Get away from Kite. I’d like a dance with him if you don’t mind.” </p><p>The clown only smirked as he chuckled softly nodding his head as he waved goodbye to Kite with a twinkle in his eyes as he walked back to the bar to go back with his own boyfriend to tell him what just happened. Kite was at ease now as he stared at Ging. There was a dark glisten to them as Kite bit his lip before feeling a nipping at his neck, he was caught off guard as he looked at the man below him with a look of surprise. He saw him on his neck as Kite smiled down at him whispering something,</p><p>“Let’s get out of here? Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah. Come on. I’m sure Gon will understand.”</p><p>With that the duo left to the clubs doors ordering a taxi to go back home. Maybe they’d watch a movie or something. Anything was better than what just happened. When the taxi arrived to pick them up they got inside as they held hands it wasn’t long before they made it home and Ging paid the cab allowing Kite to get out first as he unlocked the front door. Once inside they both headed for the couch plopping down,</p><p>“What a night.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>The two sighed softly before leaning into one another as Ging ran his hand through Kite’s hair,</p><p>“Hey, I don’t like that creep. He doesn’t give me a good feeling. Plus it was weird seeing him all over you.”</p><p>At the comment Kite lifted his head up from Ging’s shoulder as he had a playful smile on his lips, </p><p>“Someone’s jealous?”</p><p>Ging hesitated for a moment before nodding and sighing, he knew he had nothing to worry about but still it was weird because out of everyone Kite could’ve gone for he went for him. He was about to spiral through those thoughts as he felt a warm kiss on his cheek. The kiss pulling him back as he felt two soft hands cup his face,</p><p>“Don’t be, you know you’re the only one for me. Come on let’s go get changed and watch a movie! I’ll make popcorn!”</p><p>With that said they ran off to the room as they changed and Kite headed for the kitchen to make popcorn as Ging went to find a movie. This is how they spent Friday nights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>